Got Milk
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Cyrus always has the same food and drink every day, without question. Until today...


**Got Milk**

 _By Cosmic Gerbil_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters within.

* * *

Dinner time at the Galactic HQ had arrived. Jupiter and Mars sat by each other at the dining table; Jupiter with some cheese sandwiches and Mars with a cup of tomato soup and a crusty cob. They smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad it's dinner break," Mars said. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," Jupiter agreed. "I thought it would never arrive. I've been working so hard this morning, I feel as if I could fall asleep right here".

Mars nodded, breaking the end off her cob to dip in her soup. "Me too! Charon called me early to fix this stupid generator that had burst. I didn't have time for breakfast".

Jupiter frowned. "I thought I didn't see you here this morning. Did you manage grab anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I got a bag of crisps from the vending machine".

"Well, that's something," said Jupiter, patting Mars's arm in a sympathetic manner. "Did you get the generator fixed?

"Yes, just ten minutes ago". Mars sighed in relief. "It had better work properly from now on or the Boss will have to buy a new one".

"Hm, I'm sure he'd have it replaced if it was still faulty," said Jupiter.

"Nah, that's not what I meant. I mean if it leaks again, I'll totally destroy it with whatever I can get my hands on".

Jupiter chuckled. "Well, that'd be one way to solve the problem. And here's Saturn and the Boss!"

Mars glanced round. Indeed, Saturn and Cyrus had just arrived. Saturn grinned at the girls and Cyrus nodded in his usual formal way.

"Hi guys," Mars said brightly.

"Good afternoon, Commanders, "Cyrus said.

"Saturn?" Jupiter began as said Commander sat down next to her at the.

"Yeah?"

"Saturn? What on Pokeearth is that your eating?"

Saturn glanced down at the meal in a plastic tray. "It's Chicken Tikka Malasa garnished with chocolate sauce and melted Parmisan cheese".

Mars's eyes widened. Jupiter looked revolted and Cyrus gave Saturn a deadpan look over his bowl of oatmeal.

"Saturn, that's just gross!" Jupiter exclaimed. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"It's not gross, it tastes really nice," Saturn said helpfully.

"Oh come on Jupiter, it's better than yesterday," said Mars.

Saturn looked hurt. "There's nothing wrong with picked haddock and banana custard. Sometimes I think I'm the only adventurous eater here".

"That's not adventurous, that's disgusting," said Jupiter.

"It's delicious. I like to try new things," said Saturn. "I would get bored of eating the same food over and over". He cast Cyrus a furtive glance.

"I never get bored of my diet," Cyrus said.

Jupiter eyed up Cyrus's dinner. "Are you sure? Saturn's right, you do have the same thing every day".

"Yeah," Saturn nodded. "Some of the grunts have started calling you Mr Oatmeal".

"I like oatmeal," Cyrus said. "Or I would do if I had emotions".

"Besides, sometimes the Boss has different things," Mars said, sticking up for Cyrus. "He had strawberry milkshake for breakfast".

Jupiter and Saturn exchanged glances and then looked at Cyrus.

"Yes," Cyrus confirmed. "Strawberries and milk are healthy, so strawberry milkshake must be twice as healthy".

"But Boss, aren't you allergic to milk?" Saturn asked.

"I am allergic to the lactose in Moomoo milk," Cyrus explained. "I had Gogoat milk".

"Oh, OK then, cool!" Saturn returned to his adventurous meal and Cyrus took a sip of his usual tonic water.

Once dinner was over, Cyrus and his Commanders went back to their respective jobs. Cyrus was going to research the genetics of Dragon Pokemon, Mars had a nice easy task of sorting through some old paperwork and Saturn and Jupiter were to take an inventory of the stock. They waved goodbye to Cyrus and Mars and set off down the corridor.

"OK, Saturn, I must ask you…" Jupiter began. "Did you REALLY enjoy that dinner?"

"Yeah, course I did," said Saturn. "It was really neat, you oughta try it sometime".

"I think I'll pass on that," Jupiter said. "I much prefer food that…here!"

She stopped walking suddenly and nudged Saturn.

"Yeah, what is it?" Saturn asked, also stopping.

Jupiter frowned. "Saturn, how did Mars know that Cyrus had a strawberry milkshake for breakfast? She wasn't at breakfast, she was repairing a generator for Charon".

Saturn shrugged. "Maybe he told her?"

"Hmm, maybe? But Cyrus doesn't talk about food or drinks. He talks about machines".

"Well yeah, good point," said Saturn. "Maybe Mars asked him then?"

"She could have, yeah. But she knows he always has tonic water".

"Nah, not always. Cos this morning, he had strawberry milkshake".

"Wise guy!" said Jupiter, rolling her eyes. Saturn grinned.

Meanwhile, Mars was in one of the offices, going through reams of old papers. She checked through them carefully, putting the ones older than a year into the shredder. The newer ones went into storage folders and then back into the cupboards.

Mars stacked these papers away again, allowing her mind to wander. Specifically back to when she had had her morning break and had gone to buy a packet of crisps from the vending machine. Cyrus had been in the corridor too and he had greeted Mars by kissing her. His lips had been warm and soft and they had tasted of strawberry milkshake.

Mars smiled to herself. That had more than made up for the morning spent repairing that generator!

 **The End**


End file.
